


despite what you've been told (this will last)

by remilko (my_fangirl_feels)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff without Plot, Living Together, Multi, Teasing, he can't help it y'all, i needed more of them just living, implied sub kent, this is literally just domestic pb&j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/remilko
Summary: A quiet day at home for the boys.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	despite what you've been told (this will last)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic holds a lot of firsts for me. First omgcp fic (that I've posted), first venture into writing a poly ship, and first time posting anything I've written in about... two years? That being said I want to apologize for the lack of plot lol. Go easy on me. 
> 
> Thanks to Seb for digging me further into PB&J hell than I already was.

“Kent, sweetie, can you pass me the filling to your left?” Bitty said as he swayed his hips to the soft pop music that flitted through the kitchen. It was a long weekend and the boys were taking advantage of it. The three of them lazing about the house in a way that they usually weren't given the luxury to do. 

“Depends on the flavor,” Kent said, as he picked up the bowl of pie filling and carried it to Bitty anyways. He set it on the counter next to Bitty’s workspace and promptly glued himself to Bitty's back, nibbling on his earlobe as he did so. 

Bitty attempted to swat him away, but to no avail. 

“If you _must_ know, I'm working on a maple banana cream pie.” Out of the corner of his eye, Bitty saw Kent pull a face. “Oh hush you! I bought the ingredients for a blueberry pie too. You only get it if you promise to sous chef though.” 

“You really know how to spoil a guy dontcha, Bits?” Kent smirked, pulling Bitty into a kiss. 

“Only when he behaves, honey,” Bitty said, breaking apart from the kiss and booping Kent on the nose. He turned around to get back to his pie making, but not before he saw that glazed over look in Kent's eyes. 

“Hey bud, did you break Kenny?” Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat at their island. Kent walked over to Jack and firmly situated himself in Jack’s lap, turning slightly so that he could see Jack's face. 

“He didn't _break_ me. He just… slightly aroused me.” Kent muttered, a pout on his pretty face. 

“Kenny, aren't you always in a state of slight arousal?” Jack teased while twirling a blonde curl around his finger, tugging slightly just to see the look that crossed Kent's face. 

“Well fuck, I am when you guys do shit like that. Hey, stop that!” Kent exclaimed, swatting Jack away from his neck where he's firmly planted his mouth. “I swear to god, you're like a fucking vampire sometimes.”

To that Jack just smiled, his eyes meeting Bitty's over Kent's shoulder. For a moment, Jack stopped terrorizing Kent and moved to kiss Bitty. It was a long, languid kiss and when they parted they couldn't help but stare at each other for a few seconds until Kent made himself known again. 

“Get a rooooom,” Kent whispered, mocking his two boyfriends and getting two kisses on both his cheeks in return. 

“Honey, you're lucky you're cute, otherwise I don't know _what_ we'd do with you,” Bitty teased. He ran a hand through Kent's unruly hair, trying to tame his cowlick to no avail. 

“You _looove_ me,” Kent sang, leaning into Bitty's touch as a cat would. 

“That we do, honey.” Bitty smiled, locking eyes with Kent before pecking him on the lips. “Now are you gonna help me bake this pie or not?” 

“Only if Jack helps too!” Kent whined, climbing out of Jack’s lap and instead moving to sit on the counter next to Bitty’s work station.

“I’m just the supervisor here, bud.” Jack said, walking over to the fridge and popping a blueberry into his mouth.

“Y’know, sometimes you’re such a buzzkill,” Kent said just as a blueberry was thrown at his head. “Hey! Stop wasting the ingredients for my pie!”

“As supervisor, I say that you’re doing a lot of talking and not a lot of baking.” Jack shrugged.

“Boys, please. If you are gonna argue, don’t do it in my kitchen.” 

“Sorry, Bits,” they said in unison.

“Thank you. Now Jack, if you don’t mind, could you run to the store to get some heavy whipping cream while Kent and I start on the blueberry pie?” 

“Sure thing, Bits.” Jack said, walking over to give Bitty a kiss on the cheek. “Have fun with him,” he said when he’s close enough to whisper in Bitty’s ear. 

“Always, baby,” Bitty said, smiling and looking into Jack’s eyes knowingly. The moment was broken by Kent.

“Stop talking about me and eye fucking while doing it!” Kent said, sarcastically, causing them all to start laughing.

“Love you too, Kenny.” Jack said, ruffling Kent’s hair and dropping a kiss atop his head.

“Yeah, yeah. Ditto, you big moose.” Kent pouted.

With that, the door closed and Kent and Bitty got to work on the filling. 

\---

Half an hour later and the pie was ready to be assembled. It took longer than usual considering Kent stopped every two minutes to steal a kiss from Bitty (not that Bitty minded, obviously). 

They were lying on the couch, Kent’s head in Bitty's lap, when they heard the door open and saw Jack emerge from the hallway. His face softened as he saw his boys so close, Bitty's hands carding through Kent's hair with a sated expression on his face. 

Jack pulled himself away from the beautiful picture that was his boyfriends to put away the groceries. He got the heavy whipping cream, of course, but he couldn't pass up the Ben and Jerry’s “Phish Food” that he knows Kent loves, oh so much (“It's like in that movie _Aquamarine_ , except I’m not pouring salt in it and I’m not a mermaid.”) He grabbed the carton and a spoon before making his way back into the living room. 

“Catch Kenny,” he said, as he tossed the ice cream and spoon to Kent before making his way over to the couch. 

“ _Gasp_ , you do love me!” Kent said dramatically as he ripped off the lid and began eating it. As he did so, Jack lifted Kent's feet before placing them into his lap, his hands running over Kent's taut calves. 

“I am literally about to finish a pie as we speak, was ice cream really necessary?” Bitty sighed exasperatedly. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could. 

“Bits, let a boy live. Let me enjoy my ice cream in _peace_.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You're lucky your trainer doesn't have your ass on a platter with all that sugar you eat, Mr. Parson.” Bitty said, getting up from the couch to finish his pie. 

“And what a fine ass it is!” Kent yelled dramatically, waving his spoon in the air. “Not to mention that you supply a majority of said sugar, Bits. You aren’t allowed to criticize me.”

Jack laughed, content in watching his boyfriends bicker over simple things. Sometimes their lives just seemed so complicated. It was nice to find solstice in the little things. 

“Whatcha thinking about babe?” Kent asked, sitting up as he did so. His mouth was covered in ice cream and Jack could tell that if he were to kiss him right now he'd be able to taste it. 

“You. And Bits. And Us.” Jack confessed. “Just our life and how lucky I am to have both of you in mine.” 

“Is this foreplay? Because I'm totally down for this being foreplay.” Kent whispered, his face suddenly more serious than it had been before. Jack liked when he got like this because he got an adorable little wrinkle in his forehead. 

“ _Kenny_ ,” Jack admonished, though his arms still found their way around Kent's waist. “You're impossible sometimes.” 

Kent set his ice cream down and buried his face into Jack's neck. “Yeah, but you like the challenge.” Kent murmured, relaxing into Jack's arms as he does so. 

“Yeah. I guess I do.”

That's how Bitty found them ten minutes later, Kent's ice cream melting, his body lying on top of Jack’s, both men looking content in just _being_. 

“ _Lord, I wish I had a camera_ ,” Bitty thought to himself. It's moments like this where he realizes he almost missed out on this. On them. And by some weird stroke of luck he got to have them both. _No one should have that much luck_ , Bitty thought to himself.

“Hey babe, put the nine-yard-stare away and come join us on the couch.” Kent said. “It's unfair that I get this entire Canadian moose all to myself.”

“Stop calling me a moose, Kenny. I will throw you off.” Jack sighed.

“Spoken like a true moose.” Kent said, as he kissed the tip of Jack’s nose.

Bitty couldn't help but chuckle because his boys are ridiculous. 

“Okay, okay you two. Let's play nice.” Bitty said as he moved towards the couch to lift Jack’s head into his lap and twist his hand through Kent’s hair. “Should we finish watching this movie or not?”

“I mean, I could go for sex right now, but the movie is good too,” Kent said, twining his and Jack’s fingers together. “I might fall asleep before the pie is ready, though.”

“ _How blasphemous, Kenny_.” Jack gasped with a poor southern accent, before breaking into a hearty laugh. Kent stuck his tongue out before laughing as well while Bitty feigned shock. 

“And to think, I slaved away all day making pie for men so rude!” He finished, his face cracking into a small smile as he did. 

“You love us.” Kent said, looking up at Bitty with a look that was so sincere and so very Kent.

“Damn right, honey.” Bitty whispered, all while still running his hands through Kent’s hair. “Now let’s finish this movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://food52.com/recipes/76236-maple-banana-cream-pie) the maple banana cream pie that Bitty was making!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Want to yell with me about PB&J? Or just Check, Please in general? Follow me on [tumblr](https://bitty-smol.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
